Darkiplier returns
by MusicFlame
Summary: The main character Jazmin gets first visited by the one and only Darkiplier goes to a sleepover and also gets visited by the star of youtube markiplier. Again gets visited by the Darkiplier one of her friends gets captured and the rest get transported to Freddy Fasbears pizzaria. And lets see what happens next.


When he returns

My name is Jazmin I am 12 years old! I have many friends they are Iris, Leanna, and Clara. This story is a mix of weird/horror/comedy. This my own version of the story 'Sleep over' by Iris Bernal! Lets go on to the story! :3

Darkiplier hasn't come up in a while on Marks channel, do you think he escaped? No it cant be its just fan fiction right? I think so! I've been having thoughts about him these days. Ok never mind.

Chapter 1

"I don't feel like myself." Darkiplier's voice got herd by my ears I lay there on my hello kitty bed with my uniform reading a book.I stay still I don't move one bit! Then I remembered

" oh god it's the notification!" I said I felt relief.

I checked my phone but it turned off with a high pitch noise ok this time I was actually scared

I thought "Oh my gosh..." I felt darkness behind me like some figure. My stomach felt like it was tied up I did not move at all. But I gained the courage to move my phone to see the reflection behind me and I saw him well not him just a cloud of darkness that took the figure of him. I turned my head slowly and my eyes close shut I opened them and he was not there. I ran out of my room to see if anything changed. Nothing changed my dad was playing video games, my sisters doing homework and my mom was watching T.V. But I checked the clocks there were not in sync.

"Did time stop? I asked

"Did what stop" Catherine my 7 year old sister asked

"Didn't see you there!" I was surprised

"Do you notice the clock?" I asked

"No." She replied

"See there not in sync."I pointed out.

"What is that?"She asked.

"Sync?" I asked

She nodded

"It means the clocks aren't the same time."I explained.

"Now that you mention it they are not sync." My 10 year sister old Isabella overheard.

"I saw him!" I yelled

"What?" Isabella was confused

"I saw Darkiplier!" I whispered in her started to laugh in not believing. I looked at her giving her a I'm serious look.

"Oh." She said, she gave me a scared look.

"You know what never mind!" I gave upMaybe I am losing my mind. I tried to get what I saw out of my mind. So I continued reading and left my phone off and far away from me. For some reason nothing happened to me after. I took a shower and put on my star pj's and went to sleep.

"Enjoy your stay!" I herd a voice.

"No!" I yelled

"Why?" The voice asked

"You are not real!" I yelled,There was nothing just darkness. I felt my arm being yanked up so did my other arm, then it felt like I was chained to a wall. I saw a group of darkness form him!

"Yes, I am very real!" He spoke

"No this just a dream or nightmare!" I told him,He got closer and closer till we met face to face. I gave him a angry stare. He brushed his thumb across my left cheek.

"You don't believe me?" He asked giving me a pouty face.

I pulled my face away, I looked at him. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh um.." I stuttered.I woke up! I breathed heavily. It was the right time to wake up. Then I got dressed in my uniform, grabbed my backpack ,hopped into the car and left to school. I waited till breakfast. We had biscuits and sausage. We all sat down at the table.

"Hi guys." I greeted

"Hi Jazmin" They greeted

"Ok this weird I think my phone is haunted." I said

"Why?" Leanna asked

"Ok so I forgot that I have darkiplier's voice for the notification, then I checked my phone then it turned off with a high pitched noise!" I explained

"Phones cant be haunted!" Alexis over herd.

"Yes they can!" Leanna things has happened to me that could lead to darkiplier or superstition. Today during 3rd period social studies I blacked out! The social studies teacher told me to pick up papers and she said that if anyone did not have their name on the paper, that I will staple the paper to their heads. When I herd that I blacked out I was in darkness all I herd was peoples pencils rushing to put their name on the paper. I herd laughing maniac laughing ,but in my voice also I herd,

"Why is she acting like that?" Amadeo asked

"Well she happy that means she crazy." Iris replied

I herd more laughing, then I felt sadness. I woke up!

"Uh here ."I said awkwardly

"Thank you Jazmin!" She said

"Go turn these papers to ." She said

"Ok." I replied I started walking towards the door. I felt horrible.

"Sadly everyone put their names on their papers!" I said, but not me I did not really say it did I? I turned the papers to , and I kept thinking about it over and over whole day passed in a snap, the next time I knew it was the end of the day.

I was rehearsing all my lines, I new most of them but then when it was my part my mind went blank. I couldn't remember anything I was scared. Fear consumed me. My palms were sweating, blood was rushing to my head. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. After that I left to the restroom. I put water on my face and slapped it multiple times . The lights turned off and on. I ran towards the door I pushed it open. I just noticed it was my part so I ran to the black box. I said my lines and left it there.

I finished rehearsal and went back home. I nearly forgot it was Friday! And Iris was hosting a sleep over at her house!

"You need to pack up Jazmin." My dad said.

"I already got my stuff!" I said

"Really?!" He asked

"Yes, see?" I asked showing him the rainbow bag.

"Ok ill drive you there."

Chapter 2

We finally got to their house. We walked out of the car, I felt awesome, and really happy, I even forgot what happened! I went up the door steps. I knocked on the door, smiling. Someone opened the door and it was "Checky" or Carlos.

" Hi Checky!" I teased

" Don't call me that" He said angrily.I stepped into the house, I saw Iris's mom there.

"Hi !" I said

"Hi Jazmin!" She said I went into Iris's room and set my stuff down. I looked for Iris, I couldn't find her then she jumped from her closet.

"BOO!" She scared me

"ahh!" I jumped

"Am I the 1st?" I asked

"Yes." She replied

"Lets prank Carlos!" I said

"Lets do this!" She said putting her fists together.

We tiptoed towards Carlos's room and I hid in his closet. Then he came to the room and Iris closed the door and locked it and he was yelling at her.

"Get me out!" He yelled

Well while he was yelling I snook out of his closet grabbed his flash light and placed one of his sheets on me. I went under his bed for cover. Turned it on and left it under the bed. He went to get the flashlight. And I wispered random gibberish. I went behind him, screamed, and shoved him to his bed. That was her cue. I ran to the door, but Carlos was too fast and he tackled me. Next the worst thing that happened was that he started to tickle me.

"NOOOOO! Stop it please!" I screamed.

"Muhahahahaha!" He laughed

We herd the door knock, we all stopped what we were doing, got up and ran to the kitchen, Iris's mom opened the door and it was... Leanna!

"Hi guys!" She said

"Hi" Everyone it started to rain even lightning strikes!

"Whoa, that fast?" I thought.I felt weak, I went to Iris's room and layed down on the floor. Now I felt better. I set up my Steven universe sleeping bag that I got off the internet.

"I claimed my territory!" I said

"What?" They asked

"Well, the spot that Im going to sleep of course!" I explained

We all went to Iris's room and watched movies, like Edward Scissor hands, and Pixels. We had so much fun. It was awesome, eating ice cream, and din-din(dinner). It was 7:50 pm and someone knocked on the door. And it was Clara. She greeted as the usual. She also joined us for dinner and the eating of the ice cream!

" Lets play the bean boozled challenge." Leanna said

"Really?" I replied

"Yeah sure!" She responded

"I'll get the phone!" I said in excitement. I grabbed my phone from my bag and started recording.

"Hey guy's this is Music Flame and today I'm with my buddies again but with two new people Clara and Leanna! Today we are going to do the Bean Boozled challenge!" I spined the spiner and it landed on peach or barf. I took both beans I inspected them. I noticed that one had more spots than the other one. I took the one with less spots and popped it in my mouth. I bit into it and started to gag! I tried to swallow it but I couldn't. I was fighting the bean and my barf! But finally I swallowed it. Everyone was starring at me while the horror was happening.

"That was a terrifying experience!" I announced.

"I'll take the challenge!" Iris said

Then she spined the spinner and it landed on blueberry or toothpaste.

" Well I can win both ways." She said

She took both and looked at them she shrugged her shoulders, and are one.

"Oooh, minty!" she said.

" You're next!" I pointed at Leanna

" OK." she said

She spun the spinner, and it landed on... peach or barf again! She was drawn to both she remembered that if she looked to much into it, it could be a catastrophe! She finally took one and she nodded. She wasn't gagging. The scene was OK!

" This is peach!" She exclaimed

Then Clara grabbed the spinner and spun it and it was... Popcorn or rotten egg! She risked it and she started gaging and spit the bean out.

" Rotten egg!" Clara yelled

We all had disgusting looks on our faces.

" Well thank you for joining me on this great adventure all of you, it was great! Bye!" I waved. I was about to turn my phone off but I looked back and saw Iris grab the whole box with beans still inside, opend her mouth and dumped all of them into her mouth! I was still taking video of this. I saw her hand on her mouth and run to the restroom. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling, and turned off the video.

Chapter 3

"Hey are you OK?" I asked Iris

" What do you think!?" She responded, I walked towards the living room, and plopped myself on the carpet. I groaned

"Im so bored!" I said, I floated to my phone of course I would be bored, Iris is in the restroom vomiting all over the place, and don't know where Clara and Leanna went. And I'm left alone with nothing to do. I kept thinking.

"I know what!" I said,I grabbed my phone and looked for the app Hangouts, and there it was a green chat bubble with white quotation marks on it, labeled Hangouts. I went to contacts and saw my friend John Ortiz, I pressed video chat, it was ringing...

"Hello?" John said

"Hi, John!" I replied

"Hi, how are you?" John asked

" Good and bored." I replied

"Why?" John asked

"People are scattered all over the place I don't know what to do."exclaimed.

"Well I don't know what to say." He responded. Iris came through the hall, and Clara and Leanna with Pinky the cat.

"I have to leave." I said

"Ok" John said, I got off the app and checked the time and it was 9:30, 2 more hours till 11:00. We were playing fun games on my phone like '7 second challenge' It was so fun! Then someone knocked on the door. I wonder who was it. Iris answered the door and it was the pizza guy.

"Um... we never ordered pizza." Iris said in confusion

"Just take it!" He shoved it to Iris in a familiar voice. I felt a chill go down my back. Could it be? No, he is in California.

"Its Markiplier." I said putting my head down remembering what happened.

"Nah." Leanna doubted. I walked towards the door and saw him leaving.

"No wait!" I yelled at him in the rain. He turned towards me, his jaw dropped open.

"You, your from my dream!" He realized, tears started forming. He took off his cap.

"Come in!" I offered. He started walking to the door, and came inside. He was dripping wet!

"Excuse me for a sec." I said. He nodded.

"Listen to me guys!" I said.

"I just want you guys to not fan girl out please?" I asked, they nodded. But they looked confused. I led them to the kitchen and he was sitting there looking out the window. Then Leanna and Iris looked like they were about to scream but me and Clara covered their mouths.

"Umm where are your parents?" He asked

"Her parents aren't here at the moment." I said as I was pointing at Iris.

"So this is a sleepover?!" He realized, we nodded our heads.

"Don't worry Mark. Its ok but confusing, how did you get here in San Antonio?" I asked

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"That's not the point." I told him

"Ok so I went to sleep, had a nightmare that you were there," He pointed at me.

"And woke up in front of the Papa Johns here in a city I have never been in." He explained, my heart started beating fast, I started taking short breaths.

"Are you ok?" He was concerned

"Ya." I said

"I just need to shower." I said he gave me a TMI look.

"Sorry is that I need a break from all this." I explained

Mark's POV

I saw the girl walk away but stopped in the middle of the door way, turn her head and smirk. My heart stopped for a second, did I see him? The person haunting me all this time I snapped out of it and she was gone. I turned my head and saw 3 girls all of them looked like hearts can float out of their eyes. They kept asking my questions like

"Do you like someone?" One asked

"Why do you live in LA?" Another one asked. I wasn't really paying attention because all my attention was towards to the door way. I fluffed my hair and herd a rustle in the house. I got out of the chair and ran to find the noise and I saw Jazmin I think that's her name. My heart started beating normally.

"Hey!" She said.

"Why do you look like that?" She asked. I didn't respond.

"Oh, its about him isn't it?" She said.

"Who?" I asked

"Darkiplier." She said in a solemn voice.

"You know him?" I was surprised

"I know a lot of things." She said

My POV

I opened my hand then closed it because of a cramp in my hand, then a katana popped in my hand. The katana had a light blue blade and a dark blue handle with crystal finish. I was in shock so was Mark we looked at each other.

"What?!" I didn't know what to say. I dropped the Katana on to the floor. None of us moved one bit. I tried to ignore it,

"About Darkiplier," I continued

"He has been haunting me all this time too." I explained

"Why do you think that someone like you that I have never met be in my dream?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Excuse me I'm going to check on the others and you can stay here if you like." I got off Iris's bed and ran off taking my Katana. I then realized that I was running with an actual Katana. So I stopped running. I walked towards the living room and saw my friends sitting there playing with the cats and bunny.

"What is that?" Iris asked

I showed off the katana.

"Where did you get it?" They asked.

"I don't know." I explained

"I just opened and closed my hand but the split second that I was about to close my hand the katana appeared!" I said then they started to open and close their hands but nothing happened. The I started thinking walking in a circle. I remembered that before the katana popped out that Mark was looking at me hard. Could he have the power to give us weapons? So then I grabbed Mark and led him to the living room.

"Ok Mark I need you to focus on them like you were on me." I told him.

"Why?" He asked

"Well because you were looking at me right before my katana popped out of nowhere" I explained. So then he closed his eyes and looked like he was constipated. But nothing happened. I apologized and I sat down playing with the bunny. The I took out blank sheets of paper, a pencil, and a clipboard, and started to draw Markiplier in a unicorn suit with Jacksepticeye. Muhahahaha I thought. Markiplier walked down the hall into the living room.

"What'cha drawing?" He asked

"Nothing.." I said in a suspicious tone.

"Come on. Show me." He demanded

"Ok." I said, I showed him the drawing.

"What the.." He looked confused

"Its you and Jack in a unicorn suit!" I explained

"Uhh I don't get it." He said in a dumb voice. I gave him a mini punch on the arm. We both laughed. I checked my phone and it was 11:29, almost time to sleep. I went to Iris's room and started setting up the pillow and my stuffed bear sugar, and had my Peridot pj's and went to the living room and said

"Ok everyone I'm going to sleep!"

"Ok" They replied. They followed me to the bedroom and Mark tapped my shoulder

"Where am I going to sleep?" He asked

"Ohh." I was thinking

"Where is Mark going to stay?" I asked Iris. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have an extra sleeping bag !" Leanna said, it was a pink sleeping bag.

"Um?" He questioned. We all laughed uncontrollably.

"Ok ok, ill take it." He said.

"I have a plan. Ok just incase your mom comes back. We put his sleeping under your bed Iris." I planned out, mark gave me a weird look

"What? That's the best spot to hide unless you want to sleep in the closet." I told him. I gave him the option. The he waved his hands

"Oh nononononononoonNO!" He said, I placed his pink sleeping under the bed.

"There!" I pointed at the sleeping bag. We got in our sleeping bags and turned off the lights. I held my stuffed bear and closed my eyes.

Chapter 4

I herd a noise and flickered my eyes open, and saw someone who looked like Markiplier

"Someone's awake." I said 75% asleep, I looked harder and yes it seemed like Mark. I rubbed my eyes and sat up unzipping the zipper of the sleeping bag. The person's face turned to me with a smile and I saw the shine of something that looked like a gun. My eyes became wide open. I leaned over to try to wake Clara it was no use! He noticed me awake. So I reached out for my bag with heavy stuff just incase, but he went up to my hand and placed his foot on my wrist. I tucked my head down. He put more pressure on my hand. I started to scream on the inside. The he grabbed the gun and pointed it to me.

"Please don't shoot!" I shouted at him

"Why?" He said in a smooth voice.

"I know who you are."I told him he tilt his head in confusion. I moved my legs then I hit them to the back of his legs he fell forward and dogged the bullet accidentaly shot, grabbed the gun and pointed it to him.

"I knew you had it in you." He said and gave me a smile but an evil smile, I dropped the gun kicked it to the other side of the room. I smiled back at him.

"OK know this is more fair." He said and he got up and cracked his neck and nuckles.


End file.
